


Overgrown Ivy

by RainyDayHawke



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slice of Life, Slow Build, just a boy bein gay, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDayHawke/pseuds/RainyDayHawke
Summary: Life in the city moves fast— Maybe too fast. One day, Jaye had gotten an internship with JojaCorp during his second year in high school, and the next, he found himself locked into a mind numbing desk job at 22.





	Overgrown Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first fic in YEARS, and I know i missed alot of tags but hopefully you get the idea. Just wanted to get my boi in on that sweet valley life :)
> 
> also no beta we die like men

How did this happen? _When_ did this happen? 

Jaye sighed, loading the last box of his things out of his apartment and into the back of his truck. He wasn't entirely sure how to feel about the step he just took, since it was a fairly spontaneous decision and happened so quickly. In the last 28 days, he had given his two weeks notice to his superiors at Joja on the first day of Winter, paid the last round of rent on his apartment in Zuzu, just got home from a week visiting his family for the Winter Star, and was finally finished packing to get way the hell away from the city; and on New Years Eve, no less. At least he had an excuse not to drink, since he'd be driving all night.

Everything leading up to this had been a little bit of a blur, from realizing he was spending his 4th consecutive birthday trapped in a cubicle for 8 hours, if not more, with no social life, and a severe disconnect from everything around him— to finding the old envelope his grandfather had given him before his passing 6 years ago, and discovering the deed to his old farm inside. 

He hadn't even thought twice about it.

Within the week, he wrote a letter to his parents that he was moving, and swiftly started the process of uprooting himself from Zuzu City, and heading way down to the coast, near a little town nestled in Stardew Valley.

He allowed himself one more scope through his apartment to ensure he hadn't missed anything, snatching his phone charger at the last moment, before closing the door and locking it. 

The only thing left was to drop his key off with his landlord and start driving.

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo, got started.. sorry for the short intro, trying to gear up for this! thank you for reading!


End file.
